


It's gonna hurt

by KathWolfie



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Porn industry, Anal Sex, Comedy, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of past JaeSu, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/KathWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn industry is full of ambitious people. What happens if two of them collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's gonna hurt

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LJ](http://kathlynwolf.livejournal.com/8482.html)
> 
> I seriously love MinSu dynamics. Like SERIOUSLY

Changmin seemed to be unfazed by the fact that his career-long nemesis was sitting just an arm-length from him. The porn magazine he was skimming through was clearly more interesting than his surroundings, even if those surroundings contained Junsu.

To put it into words – the red-haired man was furious. And the reason for his bad mood was insolently sitting beside him, _ignoring_ him and making his blood pressure raise.

For as long as Kim Junsu could remember he was in a constant war with Shim Changmin. Throwing cuss words, curses and profanities at each other was what they did on a daily basis. This animosity had a beginning, of course. Everything started at the party held by Park Yoochun, a porn film director, with some random guy saying that Junsu was the best actor in this field. It provoked another random guy to state that the newest addition to their industry, which went by the name ‘Changmin’, was better. Junsu, being an ambitious person, felt offended by the indication that a newcomer could snatch away his position without much effort.

At that time the red-haired man didn’t have an occasion to meet the person in question. But when the next morning his boss and producer, Kim Jaejoong, announced him that he had hired Changmin, something inside Junsu snapped. He threw a tantrum, almost destroying Jaejoong’s office. ‘Almost’ because when he was in the middle of his tirade about not giving his place and title to an inexperienced brat, he was interrupted by a snort. Followed by ‘I’m already so much better than you, idiot’ line. That, plus derisive smirk he received made his skin crawl. Except being ambitious, Junsu was also kind of short-tempered when it came to his work. Or his ego in particular. So it was only natural for his fist to move and become a close acquaintance with the tall boy’s jaw. After watching with satisfaction how ‘that lanky douche bag’ hissed in shock, covering the injured place with one hand, Junsu graced him with short ‘Fuck you’ and left the room, making Jaejoong the one to deal with the enraged Changmin. Since that day all staff in their company knew perfectly well that the two of them in close proximity was equal to setting up a bomb.

And now they were sitting in the same office, waiting for Jaejoong to arrive. Junsu concluded that the situation must have been urgent because their producer stopped trying to bring them together a long time ago. He turned his head to the large window, missing the ogling look Changmin gave him.

The door screeched, making both of them cringe.

“Jesus Christ, Jaejoong, you could invest some money and change those doors…” The taller from the two said, his attention back on the porn mag laying in his lap.

The producer fixed the blond strands which covered his forehead and adjusted expensive suit with one hand, while the second tossed some papers on the desk in front of actors’ noses. His coordination was sometimes bordering on ‘scary’ in Junsu’s opinion.

Jaejoong flopped on the big swivel chair, expression completely unreadable. When he spoke, his voice sounded rough and bitter.

“Seunghyun was charged with money related fraud. And guess what? Our accountant confirmed that it was _our_ money. We’re currently in a deep shit and we need cash or I’m going to bankrupt. Hyunjoong presented a new project. And you two are going to participate. Have I expressed myself clearly?”

Changmin sent him an incredulous look, while Junsu was literally gaping at him.

“Why does it have to be me?” The black-haired man was the first one to break the silence, arms resting on his knees.

“It’s not only you, it is also about Junsu. The reason is quite simple and you should know it by now – you two are the best here. I cannot afford to screw it up, so I talked Yoochun into directing. It will be a pilot episode for a longer series. Have you two heard about an American gay site ‘It’s gonna hurt?’”

“You… you can’t be serious, Jaejoong!” Junsu glared at the blonde, immediately standing up from his seat.

Changmin spread his arms in a mocking gesture.

"Just what am I missing?"

The red-haired man turned his deathly glare at the younger.

“Are you kidding or are you just an ignorant, stupid prick?”

Changmin wasn’t a person to turn his right cheek when he got bitch-slapped on the left one. His eyes darkened, the threat in them clear as the spring sky.

“Shut the fuck up, you cheap bitch.”

“You…!”

“Stop it right there you two! For fuck’s sake, I need your help! Both of you should start thinking about others, not just about your sorry asses and childish arguments. Your future, my future and the future of your colleagues is at stake here! Concentrate! Junsu, I assume you know something about this page. Explain it to Changmin… I feel like I’m going to have a migraine…”

Junsu bit his lower lip, the second time failing to notice Changmin’s wandering gaze. Say what you want, but Junsu considered himself a loyal friend, so he easily gave into Jaejoong’s desperate plea. He knew his producer long enough to know that the blonde wouldn’t ask for help unless he didn’t have other options.

“Just this once…”, he mumbled under his nose, taking a deep breath. Junsu then faced Changmin as he sat on Jaejoong’s desk. “It’s a themed site. Basically the things you can find there are films with monster cocks splitting tight asses in a half. And when I say ‘monster cock’ I mean it. Some dudes even cried while they were being penetrated. This is all.”

Changmin crooked an eyebrow.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. And just what have you been expecting?”

“Is this the reason for your PMS-ing?”

Junsu stood up. Leaning on the desk, he glared at Jaejoong.

“Be glad that I liked having sex with you. If not for your dick or our so-called friendship I would be working with Dong Wook by now.”

The blonde blinked in confusion, but before he could say something the red-haired man was already gone. The producer growled, hiding his face in sweaty palms. Only when Changmin’s strangely calm voice pierced the silence, his mind started functioning once again.

“You have slept with him, huh?"

Jaejoong got a glimpse of younger man’s features. Collected, somehow dangerous look on the other’s face made him gasp in shock, even though he wasn’t the one to get scared easily. Changmin continued, smiling slyly.

“You did, didn’t you? His skills are almost legendary in this industry. You fucked him on his audition or when he asked for money?”

Jaejoong’s orbs darkened, threatening glare burning holes in younger man’s handsome features.

“Our first fucking was in high school. Is this information good enough for you?” The blonde continued when he didn’t get any response. “You’re mistaken if you think that Junsu is a prostitute. _He_ chooses his co-actors and he can refuse an offer in a way he greeted you on your first day here. I’m sure your jaw remembers him well.”

“So you’re saying that he thinks I am ‘unworthy’?”

“I don’t know what he thinks, Changmin."

The said man stood up, turning his back to Jaejoong.

“I’m going to make him cry. And scream. He will be begging for more. Or to stop”, he spared Jaejoong one last glance over the shoulder. “Don’t try to interfere”, and saying this, tall brunette left the office.

A small smirk played on producer’s full lips.

“Well, well. Who knew?”

 

***

 

“Maybe you should look at his videos. You’re going to deal with him, so why don’t give it a try?” The man with hair pinned in a ponytail slowly sipped on his black coffee, gazing at the red-head before him. Junsu sighed, slim fingers massaging throbbing temples.

“Yoochun, you’re not helping me.”

“Su, you know you have to endure this. Besides, he’s not that bad. I’ve worked with him and he is a pro, just like you.”

“And you, Brutus?”

“Don’t make a drama. This is a necessity - you can try to enjoy it as much as possible. Changmin has a nice body and if your tastes haven’t changed I’m sure you’re going to like all those muscles.”

“Looks aren’t everything, ya know?”

“Don’t give me that shit. Min Woo and this idiot Ji Hoon were your filming partners not for their charming characters, obviously.”

“And this is why I think that having a sexy body isn’t everything.”

“Liar. You are just scared that it will turn out he _is_ better than you.”

Junsu shot up from his seat and thwacked Yoochun across the head.

“What was that for?!” The director whined, gently rubbing the sore spot.

“You dare to ask? God, sometimes I hate you.”

 

***

 

The D-Day, as Junsu started to call it, had finally arrived. With red hair spiked up, light make-up on his face, black tank top and skinny blue jeans tightly wrapped around his toned body he was called ‘a walking sex’ by Yoochun, while Yunho, their cameraman, nodded in agreement. Junsu watched the small, red light of Yunho’s camera flickering at him from the two meters distance. He smiled weakly when the guy gave him a thumb up, blinding him with a set of perfect teeth.

Yoochun gave them a signal to begin. The camera went on and the director’s voice resonated in the spacious, bedroom-like studio.

“Hey Xiah, long time no see."

Junsu sat cross-legged on the big bed, smiling mischievously at both of them.

“You’re right, Chun. Maybe we should hang out more? What do you think U-Know?”

“Yeah, I’m totally in”, Yunho laughed, changing the angle a little.

“You wish”, Junsu grinned, leaning onto the bed frame for a better display of his body in front of the camera.

“We’re filming Korean version of ‘It’s gonna hurt’. Can you share some thoughts with us?”

Yoochun’s baritone reverberated in the room, while Junsu sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m curious. And I want to try something new. Besides – someone needs to be the first, right?"

The director almost snickered. Junsu was seriously one of the best actors he came across, even thought it was limited to porn.

“You think you can handle the thing we’ve prepared for you? It’s kinda big.”

“I can handle everything”, the red-haired man rebellious tone made Yoochun grin.

“So close your eyes. We want to see your reaction.”

It was slightly different from what he saw in the American version, but Junsu obediently listened to the command, his eyelashes graciously landing on rosy cheeks. He heard the door being opened, but he waited patiently for the director to tell him what he should do next. He felt a presence approaching him confidently and he cursed his brain for making him so… excited. He hated Changmin’s guts with a passion. However, curiosity took better of him. Even after his conversation with Yoochun, Junsu hadn’t watched Changmin’s videos. And as a result, he didn’t have the slightest clue how the younger man looked like when naked. This made the whole situation somehow thrilling and Junsu’s imagination was running wild.

Unexpectedly, it was Changmin’s voice that ordered him to open his eyes.

And when Junsu did as he was told, a gasp passed through his lips. Brunette’s body was indeed gorgeous, probably modeled by sports, not just by sex. But the thing that caught Junsu off-guard was other’s manhood – long, _thick_ and already half hard. The older male wondered how much bigger it could get. The thought frightened him as he tried to swallow a lump forming in his throat. Tear-shaped eyes were resembling saucers as they darted from the tall man’s smirking face to Yoochun’s questioning one.

“It’s… It’s freakin’ huge…”, Junsu stammered, pure shock marring his features. “I don’t think that I can do it…”

Changmin put his index finger on his chin, tilting head to the left.

“Not anyone has the balls to do this. I was expecting your reaction, _Xiah_. You can always resi- _Oh fuck_.”

Yoochun tried not to laugh out loud. Messing with Junsu’s pride always resulted in latter being almost aggressively keen on proving himself. The director knew that Changmin was aware of this small fact. The tall man was playing the game perfectly, with his reward kneeling before him, luscious mouth full of his quickly hardening cock.

 

***

 

Junsu slowly sucked the head of Changmin’s manhood, tongue rolling over the slit, deepening in it every time he could taste the pre-cum. His right hand stroked brunette’s length unhurriedly, drowsy pace making Changmin groan in frustration. Long fingers of Junsu’s left hand curled around Changmin’s balls, lightly clasping on them, while he was thoroughly covering the glans with saliva, still reluctant about trying to deep-throat the thick thing. He pushed his thumb up, massaging the point placed just under the crown. As the tip of his tongue licked and teased the head, occasionally tracing the whole shaft for better film screens, Junsu enjoyed what was given to him, not thinking much about the reason he was in this position in the first place.

The red-head looked up after feeling Changmin’s hand tangling in his hair. Their eyes locked and Junsu smirked around the crown seeing his partner lust-blown pupils. What he didn’t expect was a hard thrust into his mouth as soon as Changmin caught a glimpse of the said smirk. Junsu gagged and in a desperate attempt tried to retreat his head, being effectively stopped by the hand buried in his stylized reddish locks. He whimpered in surprise when the back of his throat was continuously scraped by Changmin’s penis. To steady himself, Junsu gripped younger man hips, nails digging into smooth flesh. He heard a hiss of pain mixed with a growling sound. Junsu relaxed the muscles in his throat the best he could, making an access for the brunette’s cock. Closing his eyes, the red-haired man wondered briefly if he ever had something so big so deep inside his mouth. He felt his nose and lips being tickled by the small tuft of hair. Moaning wantonly while Changmin forcefully fucked his gullet, he faintly heard Yoochun ordering Yunho to zoom in on the throat because apparently, the shape of the moving penis was visible even for them.

It felt like hours. Junsu jaw started to hurt, his cinnamon orbs becoming watery from the pressure. He tried sucking on Changmin, tongue laying flat and tracing veins on one side of the wide cock. Hollowing his cheeks, he let the brunette guide him, head bobbing a little faster and throat contracting around thick manhood. His fingers lost their grip on younger man’s hips long time ago and he settled with putting left hand on other’s waist. At the same time, his right hand was playing with the scrotum, pinching and squeezing it gently. Junsu’s eyes fell open at a delicate touch to his face. Making a keening sound deep inside his throat, he gazed at Changmin one more time. It felt weird but they stopped to care about it, given how dedicated to the case they were.

Suddenly Yoochun interrupted them, visibly agitated by something.

“That would be enough, guys. Maybe some penetration?”

Changmin’s cock fell from Junsu’s mouth with a loud ‘pop’, heavy and purple, glistening with saliva. The older man hesitated for a moment but then the brunette’s hands went to his tank top, yanking it up, forcing Junsu to raise his arms.

Changmin tossed the piece of black cloth onto the floor, orbs glued to the redhead's back side which was being gradually revealed. The tall man grabbed a packed condom from Yoochun’s hand, tearing the foil and pulling it on his dick. He held back a growl when his eyes landed on Junsu’s naked form.

The red-haired man laid down on his back, pushing his legs up. He waited for the other to start prepping him. Changmin approached him with a bottle of lube, pouring half of its content over his cock, while the second half was squeezed out onto Junsu’s quivering hole.

Junsu grew cautious when Changmin refrained from fingering him.

“What are you doing? Why there is no prep-“, his whisper was cut off. Junsu’s lips parted in a silent scream, body trembling with pain. He was being torn apart, insides burning from the stretch. His breath quickened as he tried to calm down, but Changmin didn’t give him a chance to recover from the shock. In the next second Junsu felt the texture of brunette’s tanned skin under his stiff fingers. Clinging onto Changmin for dear life, Junsu marked his back with short nails, a small sob escaping his lips as the younger man started to pound into him.

A cry of pain and a litany of fucks was all what the red-head could manage at the moment, Changmin’s length continuously pushing in and pulling out of his hurting body.

Yoochun’s voice reached him only when Changmin slowed the pace.

“How is it?”

“Perfectly fucking fine… Are you blind?... Hurts like a bitch…”, Junsu breathed out, a lone tear sliding down his cheek.

“You’re a porn star and you have problems with adjusting to it? Even Kwanghee was less whiny…” Changmin whisper was barely audible but Junsu caught every word, fury and subsiding pain painting his world red.

“Do you want to continue?” This time it was Yunho who asked the question, visibly worried about the redhead's state.

Junsu faced the tall figure which was hovering over him. Digging his fingers deeper into the bruised flesh on the other’s back, he smirked devilishly.

“Fuck yes...” His arm encircled Changmin’s nape, bringing the tall man’s head to lay on Junsu’s sweaty shoulder. He felt his partner shudder, their bodies flush together. “You won’t break me with this…” Junsu bucked up as if trying to make his point, his hole swallowing more of Changmin’s cock, both of them moaning at the sensation. Junsu slowly gained some control, using it against the brunette. He tried squeezing his muscles, making Changmin almost unable to pull back. Loud ‘bitch’ and hard shove up to his ass were the only things he got from Changmin.

They were battling, but only the two of them knew about it. It was challenging and certainly different from having sex with others while filming because the silent exchange between them was way more complicated. Junsu found it incredibly hot, not giving a shit about their earlier arguments.

Junsu’s body stopped hurting, although Changmin’s thrusts became quicker and rougher. It seemed that the younger one grew determined to prove something to Junsu and the said man couldn’t deny the fact that he liked it. Soft groans merged with obscene slapping sounds made the air vibrate with something wild. Junsu’s legs closed around Changmin’s hips. The rhythm was undisturbed, fast and a little violent.

Just when Junsu’s head started to spin, blood rushing through his veins, he caught a glimpse of Yoochun signaling them to change position. He whined as Changmin’s length retreated, his body feeling impossibly empty and stretched. Slowly, he got onto all fours, putting his ass on perfect display. Changmin didn’t waste any second – he pushed in as soon as he got into the half kneeling position behind the older man’s back. This time Junsu’s moan was loud and clear.

The red-head saw Yunho, who was crouching beside them doing close-ups. When the camera came back to Junsu’s face, he licked his lips, gaze intense and seductive.

“You like it?” The shocked undertone in Yunho’s voice made Junsu smirk. He nodded, waiting for another question. Changmin’s hands traced his back, sides and waist, the sound of younger man’s shallow breathing doing nasty things to Junsu’s imagination.

“Does it hurt?” Yoochun’s knowing smile was at odds with the question and the red-head somehow saw it coming.

“I like ‘em big and rough…” Junsu quirked his lips, turning slightly to Changmin, who in response grabbed Junsu’s abandoned manhood, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Junsu’s eyes rolled back, mouth begging Changmin for more. It was against his principles to be fucked by a rival, but really, he couldn’t care less. Changmin’s hand worked on his now fully erected cock, bringing him to his climax with fast paced strokes and brutal thrusts into his heated insides. He came, fingers clutching to the slick material of the sheets, head buried between trembling shoulders. Junsu felt Changmin’s manhood being pulled out of him and in the next few seconds he could feel a wet liquid splattering over his buttocks and quivering opening.

He faintly heard Yoochun saying ‘cut’ and Yunho asking him if he was alright. He flopped onto the bed, looking at the cameraman with a spark of mischief in his light brown orbs.

“Well, it surely was intense…”

 

***

 

Changmin stared at Junsu’s naked silhouette, his brain working intensively in order to comprehend what had just happened. He got Kim Junsu, the proud and fastidious Kim Junsu, crying from pain, shamelessly asking for more and covered in his cum. And yet he was aware of the fact that he didn’t break him because somewhere along the way they both got immersed in a mindless pleasure. It wasn’t like Changmin hadn’t enjoyed giving in to his ‘kind of’ long lasting desire, but this was far from a professional attitude and Changmin wondered what they did to each other to accomplish that.

“Call Doojoon and tell him that hyung needs a lift… Yunho-ah, can you help me a little here? I don’t think, I can move right now…” Junsu’s voice was weaker than usual and it made Changmin a little suspicious. He didn’t hurt him, did he? There wasn’t any blood… His train of thoughts was abruptly halted when the red-head called him softly, a boyish grin gracing his lips. “Hey, that’s hard to admit but you’re indeed good. It was pleasure working with you.”

Changmin smirked, putting negligee on.

“Same for me. See you around.”

The brunette left the studio strangely happy, missing the approving look Yoochun gave to their short conversation.

 

***

 

The pilot episode was a success, with Jaejoong treating them to a dinner, taking all of them to a club and wasting himself instead. Junsu and Changmin were the ones to take him back home because they were the most sober people at the party. They bickered and joked with each other, the animosity dead and gone. But the idyll didn’t last long. Changmin found himself in a rather fucked-up predicament, jealousy eating him from the inside every time he saw Junsu going to a filming plan with other guys' arms around his shoulders or waist. He distanced himself from the red-head, effectively screwing up everything they managed to build. He always thought of himself as a collected, calm person, so at first he didn’t want to admit that an overwhelming desire to punch every single actor who was paired up with Junsu was indeed a sign for his own insatiated covetousness.

But when Changmin started to reminiscence about the filming with Junsu every time he started a new project, his common sense hit him in the guts, saying ‘get over it or deal with it, you nitwit’. The brunette knew perfectly well that something needed to be done in order for him to come back to his old, always professional self.

Changmin wasn’t stupid and he never was a hot-head. However, his current behavior could be easily interpreted as a symptom for one of those traits.

He stormed into Jaejoong’s office, lips pursed into a thin line, dark eyes having a dangerous spark to them. He sat in front of the confused blond, his own expression unreadable, fist clenching onto the armchair.

“Junsu needs to quit. If he won’t, I will”, Changmin spoke in a low voice, surprised by its timbre. For a moment Jaejoong’s face didn’t show any kind of emotion. Suddenly it morphed into a knowing smile.

“Addicting, isn’t he? But if you haven’t noticed it yet, you two are porn actors. This one time wasn’t for you to claim him. So try to live with it. If I’m not mistaken, he liked it, so you might have a chance for another round.”

“And you think it will be enough for me? Don’t make me laugh. He goes home or I’m talking with Jiyong about a new contract.”

“You know perfectly well that I can’t fire him…”

They were interrupted by a loud screech of the door.

“Jae, I can’t go on like this. Changmin must qui…”, Junsu’s somehow rushed and angry words were caught in his throat as soon as he spotted the brunette seated before the mahogany desk.

Jaejoong stood up and smirked evilly.

“Good timing, Su. Changmin’s here because he also has a problem. And frankly speaking: it involves you.”

“What?” Junsu gave them both an incredulous stare, quickly advancing the taller one. Changmin’s eyes were downcast and he didn’t make any effort to stand up.

“Quit”, he said quietly, not caring about the anger flashing through the redhead's face.

“Why am I the one to quit?!”

“Just quit and stop asking, you idiot…”

“You fucker, who do you think you are…?” Junsu almost jumped on Changmin, grabbing his collar and raising a fist to deliver a blow. Changmin was faster, though. He dodged and pulled Junsu into his lap, both wrist of the red-haired man encircled by slim fingers and steadied behind his back. Junsu struggled to get free but ended up straddling Changmin's long legs.

The brunette pushed his knee up, earning a shocked gasp when it came to contact with the older man’s crotch. He saw big, cinnamon orbs glaring at him and it made him horny beyond imagination.

Changmin captured Junsu plush lips with his own, stealing the last protest with one breath-taking kiss. He felt the red-head relaxing with every lick, tongue exploring the new territory. Wet, sloppy, unhurried – it was calming and arousing at the same time and Changmin didn’t know which feeling he liked more. They stopped and Junsu’s forehead landed on the brunette’s shoulder, haggard breath tickling his neck.

Changmin looked at Jaejoong who was gaping at them, absolutely bewildered. He motioned for him to get out and Jaejoong complied, grabbing some papers and mumbling ‘I leave this to you two’.

They were now alone, but none of them dared to move or speak. After a while it was Junsu who disturbed the silence.

“Let go of my hands.”

Changmin didn’t object and a moment later Junsu’s arms were limply hanging at his sides. Soon enough long fingers started to touch Changmin’s biceps in a playful manner.

The brunette turned his head slightly, tracing veins on Junsu’s neck. After a short, inner debate, he gave in to the urge, kissing, sucking and biting the small patch of skin, marking what’s belonged to him. Junsu slowly moved his hips, tentatively brushing against the younger man’s hardening manhood. He leaned in, whisper soft and teasing in Changmin’s ear.

“You’re a bastard. Selfish jerk… Quit and I’ll do it too. I’m not into a one-sided sacrifice thing.”

Changmin gripped Junsu’s derrière, bringing him closer.

“I can’t. What do we do about it?”

“Dunno. I’m not quitting just because you want to have my ass for yourself.”

Changmin pondered for a moment and then smiled slyly.

“What would you say if Jaejoong paired us, like, I don’t know, permanently?”

Junsu tilted his head in an exaggerated wonderment.

“Does this mean that we are going to fuck our brains out?”

“Pretty much this.”

“You’re a possessive fucker”, Junsu smirked. “Deal. Want to have this on paper?”

“I can live without it. I would prefer having you on the floor.”

“Or bend over Jaejoong’s desk?” The red-head indicated, one more time leaning in for a kiss.

 

***

 

Yoochun and Jaejoong were standing behind the guardsman's back, staring at the monitors connected to the hidden cameras in Jaejoong’s office. The long-haired director grinned mischievously seeing blond’s horrified expression.

“Don’t tell me that you expected them to resolve this in some other way…” Yoochun’s amused tone brought Jaejoong back to life.

“I know, right? But why on my desk? It’s an expensive furniture, shit, God damn it…”

“Dude, your desk is going to be white when they are done…” Yoochun took a long drag from his cigarette, ignoring the scolding glare the guard gave him. He patted his friend shoulder and with a small smile turned to the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
